The Last Companion V2
by Ravioli Lord of Pantslessness
Summary: A tale of the Doctor and a friend he never expected. and dragons. It's about dragons too.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Companion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any t.v. show or movie. They belong to BBC and their respective, respected owners. Oh how I wish I were them.

This is the second version of the Last Companion. Let me know which you like better, and I'll delete the other. FYI, I will continue to write the basic story line, so you might as well review.

(Italics indicate dreams)

Ch.1

_I stand in the dark and watch as the light dances around the sword. It radiates out from the blade and warms the space around it. I hear its heart beat and am hypnotized. I reach for the blade and it fits in my palm as if it was always meant to be there. And perhaps it was._

_I dance with blade, moving in a way I have never moved before, with grace and poise and cunning. I am entranced. And I am terrified. With this sword I could create worlds. And destroy them._

_I am interrupted from my rapture by the arrival of a being black as night and bright as the sun._

"_What are you?" I demand, finding my voice at last._

"_I am life and death. I am suffering and I am joy. I am all and I am nothing. I am more than man can imagine, and I am exactly as you have created me. And I have an offer for you, Dreamer."_

"_And what offer is that?"_

"_A life. A love. Everything you ever imagined. And more."_

"_And what's the catch?"_

"_An end. The death of a child who is loved a does not realize it."_

"_Never."_

"_The choice has been made. Enjoy the end, Dreamer. You only have one."_

I woke to the sound of the rain. Whether it was the rain outside the window or the echo inside my head I couldn't decide. I switched off the Doctor Who DVD I'd fallen asleep to the night before and stowed it in my bag with the rest of my collection. I finished packing the remnants of my stay in the cheap base hotel and headed down to the lobby to check out. I was almost to the counter when I heard I sound that at first I could have sworn was inside my head. And then I realized it was coming from the elevator I'd just departed.

Frowning, I squeezed back inside before the doors slid shut and stared at the newly formed button on the panel by the door. Curious, and despite my better judgment, I pushed the glowing button and had a few seconds to think 'Oh, shit!' before I was sucked into the void that was formed from the remnants of the teleporter and blacked out.

My first thought upon waking was that it had all been an incredibly strange dream. The simple act of opening my eyes was enough to disprove that happy notion however.

A dark grey dragon hovered a few inches from my nose with an unmistakable look of concern on its small face. As soon as it realized I was conscious, it gave a happy chirp and hopped backward to let me sit up. I did so slowly, with many aches and pains accompanying the action. I felt as if I'd been bowled over by a bus traveling at high speed.

"Ow," I muttered, massaging the back of my neck. "What the hell happened?"

**You have been chosen.**

I jerked, startled. "Who said that?"

**I did.**

"Who's I?" I demanded stupidly, looking for the source of the voice. The only other being besides me was the dragon, but it couldn't be him.

**Why not?**

"Huh?" I said, surprised.

**Why couldn't it be the dragon?** the voice asked, curious.

"Well…'cause… a real dragon would never talk to me, would it? I'm nothing special," I explained lamely.

**Of course you're special. I chose you didn't I?** the voice asked. The dragon crept closer, head cocked to the side.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked the dragon, nervous. It nodded.

'**Course I am. Who else would I be talking to?** the dragon confirmed, its tail wagging happily.

"Right. Course you are," I said, nodding slowly. "That's it. It's official. I've finally managed to lose what's left of my sanity. I'm talking to a dragon for chrissake."

**You're not crazy**, the dragon said, irritation in its deep green eyes.

"A dragon's telling me I'm not crazy. Great," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna go, now. Excuse me."

I started to push myself to my feet and he hopped onto my lap, anger obvious.

**You're not crazy**, he repeated. **I'm real.**

"Oh, I know that. I just can't believe a dragon would ever want to talk to me," I assured him carefully, wincing at the pressure o his claws on my already sore legs.

**Well, believe it. Cause I'm not gonna stop anytime soon,** he said.

Review! Reviews make everything better!

I swear the Doctor's coming soon! Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own naught of Doctor Who or Torchwood. I only wish I did.

(Again, Italics mean dreams/thoughts. Bold means telepathy/dragon talk)

Ch.2

"Okay, then," I said, cautiously attempting to stand again. This time, Draconus didn't stop me. "That's enough of that for a while. I think it's about time I found out where I am. Where am I?"

**I dunno. You should ask someone. **Draconus said, wiggling happily.

_I thought I just had_, I didn't say, rolling my eyes and massaging my sore shoulders. I froze, frowning at what I felt beneath my shirt. Was I always that muscular? I glanced down at my chest my frown deepened. Something was missing… I slowly inched up my shirt and was astonished to see the smooth, tan, swimmer's build of a man. _What the hell_?

**Oh, I forgot to tell you. I sort of involuntarily turned you into the person you always wanted to be when I became your dragon. Sorry. **Draconus explained calmly, noting my shell-shocked state.

"Uh huh," I managed, right before the lights went out.

_I stood in the darkness and watched the scenes that unfolded before me. Scenes of utter contentment and deepest heartache. I saw the future as it could be, and as it should be. And I saw what I had to do in order to save those I'd yet to meet, and those I'd yet to love. _

_And I cried._

I woke once more to see Draconus hovering over me and sighed. It wasn't a dream after all.

**Of course not. And don't start with the whole crazy spiel again, please. It's really annoying. And besides I think that guy over there wants to talk to you, **he said, relieved.

"What guy?" I muttered, sitting up slowly and glancing towards the end of the alley that Draconus had indicated. Captain Jack Harkness was crouched there with his gun aimed directly at my chest and a very bad look in his eyes. "Oh. That guy."

"Who the hell are you, and why are you dressed like that?" Captain Jack demanded, noting my return to consciousness.

"Dressed like what?" I asked, checking myself. I saw nothing wrong with my Iron Man t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Don't play dumb. And don't avoid the question," he ordered, annoyance apparent on his handsome features.

"I wasn't playing. And who says I'm avoiding the question? I merely asked for clarification. Is that so wrong?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded yet again, his voice rising.

"I'm Sam," I said, ignoring Draconus' wry glance. "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he informed me, as if it should have been obvious from the beginning. "Where the hell did you come from?"

**Why'd you ask him who he was if you already knew the answer? **Draconus asked, curious.

"It's a long story. And I doubt you'd believe half of it," I said, answering both their questions.

"Try me," Captain Jack challenged.

"Maybe later," I said evasively.

"Now," Captain Jack ordered in that way he had that just made you want to obey him.

I shook my head stubbornly, smiling at him. "Nope. If I told you I'd have to break the rules."

"What rules?" he demanded.

"_The_ rules," I repeated. "The same rules that make it so you can't tell your friends about what's going to happen to them in the future."

"How did you know about that?" Captain Jack asked, alarmed.

"Know about what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"How'd you know I'm from the future?"

"You're from the future? That's cool," I said, grinning.

Captain Jack stared at me for a few minutes and then holstered his weapon, obviously deciding I wasn't much of a threat after all. Oh, how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Torchwood, or Doctor. BBC does.

Claimer: I own Sam, Dresden, Rio, and the Hoppers. BBC doesn't.

Please, no flaming. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. As are reviews. Reviews are good. Please review.

( Italics=dreaming, thoughts; bold= Dragon speech, telepathy)

I promise, I'll explain how Sam knows everybody. I promise. And the explanation will be really cool. I swear.

CH.3

"Come on," he said, gesturing for me to stand. "I'm gonna have to take you back to the hub and get you checked out."

"You're gonna check me out?" I asked, "That's awful forward of you."

"That's not what I meant. Although…" he said, his eyes roving up and down my manly physique. _God, that sounds weird. _Captain Jack winced as he heard a voice squawk indignantly in his ear and shock his head as if clearing it. "Anyway. You seem to be giving off an enormous amount of some unknown energy, and I want my doctor to examine you."

"Who's your doctor?" I asked, staying where I was.

"The Doctor," Captain Jack said, turning to go. He took a few steps, obviously expecting me to follow. Silly man.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, leaning against a nearby post.

"I already told you! I'm taking you to the Hub so-" Captain Jack started.

"Yeah, I got all that," I said, waving his indignation away with a wave of my hand. I meant that floating creepy dude with the horn in the middle of his forehead. Aren't you supposed to vanquish it or something?"

I pointed to a spot some ten feet above his head, where a rounded, nasty looking beige mass, with said horn hovered, leering down upon us. Captain Jack jumped back, startled, just in time to avoid a wave of purple acid that poured from the creature's mouth.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded, pulling out his gun again and taking aim.

"I don't think that's gonna do you much good," I said, reaching out grasping him by the back of his coat just in time to pull him out of the way of yet another stream of acid. I deposited him behind the pole I was leaning against and moved forward, acting purely on instinct. "Stay. Good Captain."

**Get the sword! **Draconus advised, taking off from his perch on my shouldr to flit around the creature, distracting it.

"What sword?" I demanded, hopping to my left to avoid a spray of acid.

_**The**_** sword, dummy! The Sword of Dragons**! Draconus ordered, rolling to get behind the creature.

"Oh. That sword. Of course," I said, picturing said weapon in my mind. "And don't call me dummy."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Captain Jack demanded. "And what's all this talk about a-"

His question was answered when the ornate blade sprung into being in my left hand, gleaming dangerously and ready for battle.

The creature released an earpiercing shriek at the sight of the blade, and hopped to his (her? Its?) right just in time to avoid Draconus' scraping claws.

**I'll call you dummy if I want to call you dummy, dummy. Now kill this wretched creature before it kills us! **Draconus ordered, opening his jaws to let loose with a small and pointless tongue of fire.

The creature hopped backwards, away from the sudden heat, and then hopped to the left, in an attempt to get on my blindside. I swung my sword, notting even bothering to aim properly, and was surprised when it sliced easily through the creature's flesh, cutting it in two.

"Okay, then," I said, surprised. The two halves of the creature dropped to the ground, splashing purple goo all over the sides of the alleyway, and narrowly missing the tips of my boots. "That's disgusting."

I studied the scene for a moment before his words sank in. Spinning back towards him, I said, "What was that you were saying about the Doctor?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Torchwood. Or the Doctor. BBC does. Lucky Brits.

I own Sam, Draconus, Dresden, the Hoppers, and Rio.

As always, reviews are lovely. And now, everybody can review. Hint. Hint.

Chapter 4

"How did you do that? And who the hell are you talking to?" Captain Jack demanded, shaken.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" I asked, sheathing my sword.

"Either. Both. I don't know. Just answer!" Captain Jack stammered, completely out of character.

""I don't know how I did it, and I'm talking to Draconus. Can't you see him?" I asked, noticing his blank stare at the mention of the dragon.

**No one can see me or hear me but you**, Draconus informed. **Unless you want them to, of course**.

"Well, that explains it. How do I make it so they can?" I asked. Captain Jack's satratled yell answered my question.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he demanded, aiming his weapon at the small dragon.

**I wouldn't advise doing that, if I were you, Captain Jack Harkness**, Draconus advised, cocking his head at him.

"Right. Sorry. Force of habit," Captain Jack said, chuckling nervously and holstering his weapon.

"He's been here the whole time," I informed him, holding out my arm for the dragon to land on. "You just couldn't see him."

"Right. Well that explains the energy. So. You're a dragon, then," Captain Jack said.

**He's not very bright is he?** Draconus asked, directing his attention to me.

"Not right now, at least. Can't blame him though. You are pretty unbelievable," I remarked, tucking my hands in my pockets.

**That's true.**

"Yes."

**Indeed.**

"Absolutely."

"Are you quite finished?" Captain Jack snapped, irritated.

"**Sorry**," we said in unison.

"Shall we get going? I'm eager to meet this Doctor of yours," I said, gesturing for him to lead the way.

"Why is that?" Captain Jack asked suspiciously, hesitating.

"I really like doctors?" I supplied, feigning innocence.

"Uh huh. If you try anything-" Captain Jack started, defensive.

"I'll be a good boy, I swear," I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. "My intentions are purely professional."

Still skeptical, Captain Jack led the way out of the alley, while I followed close behind.

_For now._


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own them. They own me.

I own Sam, Dresden, Draconus, Rio, and the Hoppers. Stay away.

Please review. Even if it's bad. Review. Flames shall be retaliated against.

Chapter 5

The second we stepped foot inside the hub, all eyes were on me. Well, on my shoulder, at least. Draconus had decided that he preferred sitting on my back to flying, and we were currently in a silent battle of wills to see who would flinch first. I refused to look at him, and he refused to look away. A lesser man would be distracted. I ignored him and followed Captain Jack into the medical bay where he had me sit on the examining table and began performing various scans of Draconus.

"Don't you have a doctor type person to do that?" I asked him, leaning away from a sharp, pointy rod shaped sensor that he'd chosen to wave uncomfortably close to my eyeball.

"We did," Captain Jack said, pain evident in his voice.

"Ah. Sorry to hear that," I said, feeling suddenly guilty. _At least I won't be messing with any set flow of events._

**Of course not. That would be rude, **Draconus said, inching his snout ever closer to my face in an effort to make me look at him.

"What are you, the dragon version of Donkey? That's not gonna work," I informed him.

**You know I can read your thoughts, right? **Draconus asked, quirking his head to the side in the way I'd quickly come to relate to a human raising a single eyebrow at you.

"I know," I said. "But he can't."

I inclined my chin in Captain Jack's general direction, while said Captain turned away to scrutinize the results of his scans.

"But that can't be right," he muttered to himself, rubbing his jaw. "To- Ianto, come take a look at these, see what you think about them. I think the Rod might've been damaged in that little encounter with the Snorlack."

"What's a Snorlack?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You really don't want to know," Ianto Jones informed, descending the stairs in all his professional Welsh gloriousness.

"Oh. Well, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure that thing isn't broken," I informed, while Draconus nudged his snout still closer, until he was almost touching my cheek.

"And how would you know that?" Captain Jack demanded, the embodiment of skepticism.

"Because I know everything. And it keeps giving off this really annoying high pitched note whenever you wave it at me," I informed. "And if you lick me, I will drive you through the nearest wall, you overgrown lizard."

Draconus froze, his tongue halfway out of his mouth, and retracted it with great haste, looking to the entire world like a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

**Party pooper, **he decreed, dropping his head onto my shoulder in disappointment.

"Absolutely," I confirmed, victorious.

Short this time. I know. But more will come!


End file.
